Anistar City Festival: an Anime adventure
by BibbledyJelllo
Summary: Ash and the gang travel to Anistar City for the Eastern Lights Festival. Team Rocket and Team Flare have other plans... Then a mysterious pink Pokemon appears!
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were in a hot air balloon heading eastward above the Kalos region.

"I'm so glad your mother called to get us a ride to Anistar City!" Clemont said. "The science of buoyancy in the air is fascinating."

Ash looked over the edge of the basket. "Hey, I think I can see Anistar's famous sun clock!"

Clemont pulled a rope and the flame blowing the balloon outward went down, and the balloon began a slow descent. "Serena, may I have those sand bags in the corner there?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," Serena said, passing the bags to Clemont.

"Clemont, what do those do?" Bonnie asked her older brother.

"Denne!" Dedenne cheered.

"These sandbags add weight to the basket, so we can land. We cut some off when we departed, remember?" Clemont reminded.

"How does it change anything if you just move the sand bags from in here to tying it out there?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

Clemont made a bashful face. "Artistic liberties," he said.

"Oh," Bonnie said with a straight face.

Ash looked into the pink setting sun over the distant grassy routes. The wind blew through his hair. Serena almost nosebled.

"Hey Ash?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah?" Ash turned to look at his friend.

"I... I lo-" Serena almost said until Clemont cut her off.

"Careful everyone! We're close to landing." Clemont said.

"Awesome!" Ash grinned. "Thanks a bunch for handling the balloon for us."

"The pleasure's all mine if I get to learn about science!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Clemont." Serena rolled her eyes.

"De de!" said Dedenne.

Ash pushed open the basket door and jumped onto the stone tiles. Throwing his fist into the air he cheered: "Anistaaaar City! All right!"

Everyone stopped into the Pokemon Center.

"Hi, Nurse Joy!" Bonnie smiled.

"Hello, are you in town for the festival?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, we sure are!" said Serena happily.

"Well, if your Pokémon are healthy already, may I offer you a map of of the city?" Nurse Joy offered.

"Sounds good!" Ash said excitedly.

Nurse Joy handed Ash a map, and pointed out the major landmarks.

"Right here is the Pokemon Center, and that's where we are, of course. Just outside is where the houses are. Up to the north is our local Gym."

"Interesting," Clemont remarked.

"Of course, if you're here for the festival and to see the eastern lights, you'd want to see the sun dial to the northwest of the city." Nurse Joy explained.

"The eastern lights?" Bonnie gasped. "What's that?"

"Around this time every year, light passes through the sun dial and projects beautiful glowing lights into the air. There are normally tourists everywhere!"

"Why aren't there tourists now?" Serena asked. "It feels like a ghost town!"

"I'm not quite sure, but I heard an anonymous message was sent out over the Holocaster threatening anyone attending the festival would be killed."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" everyone screamed.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Ash was freaked out.

"It's probably just rumors." Nurse Joy assured Ash. "Who would do such a thing anyway? The festival only happens once a year, after all!"

"Are you positive it's safe?" Serena asked, worried.

"It's safe," Nurse Joy promised. In 10 minutes, we're blocking off all routes into the city by land and sea. You're lucky you got here in time."

"Well, if you think it's safe enough," Clemont pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'll believe you."

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie left the Pokemon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Below Lysandre Cafe in Lumiose City, Lysandre was sitting at his desk deep in thought.

One of his stylish grunts came in. "What's the plan today, sir?"

"I yearn to find the secret of mega evolution. The one who controls mega evolution controls the region."

"Fantastic, sir. Unfortunately the Holocaster broadcasting network was tampered with."

Lysandre slammed his fist on his metal desk. "WHAT?" he boomed.

"It gets worse," said the grunt. "The anonymous server attack announced a terrorist attack in Anistar City."

Lysandre stood up in a fiery rage. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THAT SLY, SON OF A KANGASKHAN!"

"W-who is it sir?" the grunt stuttered.

"Giovanni! The leader of Team Rocket. He must want to scare everyone away to steal that sundial! It's rumored to create mega stones out of thin air!"

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Lysandre toppled his entire desk in anger. "I'm leaving for Anistar City to steal the sundial before Giovanni!"


	3. Chapter 3

Inside their Gyarados submarine, Jessie, James, and Meowth were jetting under the water towards Anistar city. Their supreme leader, Giovanni was with them, and prepared to rock Anistar's world.

"So why are we coming here again?" huffed James, because he was pedaling the sub.

"After years of scientific research, Team Rocket has determined that the mysterious crystal in Anistar City has intense, concentrated psychic powers. When the sun refracts through it tonight, Mew will appear." Giovanni sneered.

"Now, how does that work?" Jessie scoffed.

"You'll see it when we get there!"

The Gyarados sub slammed into the gate blocking off the dock.

"Aw, this is all wet!" Meowth punned.

"The Viridian Gym Leader is welcome to go where he pleases," Giovanni said coldly.

"Who's that?" Meowth asked.

Giovanni smacked Meowth in the back of the head. "Me, you foolish feline! I am! And I happen to be very popular."

James called out Inkay. "Inkay, use Topsy-Turvy!"

Inkay reversed gravity on Team Rocket, so they floated up to dry land.

"The REAL fun is about to begin!" Giovanni cackled.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the Pokemon Center, a boy with purple hair dressed in white leather was staring off into space.

"Uh, are you ok?" Ash asked. No response.

"Is he sleeping with his eyes open?" Serena muttered.

"Hello..." the boy said. "My name... is Jameson."

He went over to Serena so fast it seemed like he teleported.

"And who... are you?" Jameson said, staring at Serena.

"The name's Serena, thanks." Serena was weirded out.

"Are you here for the festival?" Clemont asked.

"No, I live here." said Jameson. "I moved into that house by myself after the guy who used to live there died."

"Oh." Clemont said.

"You live all on your own? Without your mom or dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Chupikapi!" Pikachu said.

Jameson sighed. "I used to live in Geosenge Town with my grandparents. My real parents ran here to Anistar City. A few months ago I moved here with them. They're right up the street, by the Gym."

Ash smiled. "That's great! We're all here for the Sundial Festival."

"My mom and pop organize it all. Actually, don't tell anyone, but I heard they got a gym leader to come all the way from Kanto to protect us from any attacks." Jameson whispered.

"I'm from Kanto too!" Ash said. That's when I met Pikachu, my best friend.

"Hey! What about m- us?" Serena caught herself.

"Heh, I was only kidding," Ash laughed. "Jameson, can we go see the crystal?"

"Not until it's time for the festival," said Jameson.

"Seeing the sundial is the one thing I want most," Serena said.

"Hey, ughhh, Sarah right? Come over here for a moment." Jameson stammered.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Run with me. I'll sneak you behind the gate if you want to take a peek at the crystal. But none of your guy friends. 'kay?" Jameson offered.

Serena wasn't so sure. "Hmmm.."

Jameson took her by the hand. "Come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lysandre was riding in his personal jet, planning his mode of attack out loud. "I'll break off that crystal with a huge explosion before Giovanni could fire a single laser, or whatever he's doing."

An attendant brought him a glass of red juice.

"Thanks," he said. "Just beautiful."

"Sir, are you ready to jump out? We're right in position for you to land with the sundial," the attendant said.

"That'd be fine." Lysandre gave a small smile.

"Your parachute, sir."

Lysandre donned the parachute backpack and prepared to dive.

"I'm going!" Lysandre shouted to the crew. 3,2,1, FLEUR-DE-LIS!"

The red-headed business mogul burst into the sky as his parachute spread wide, lowering him into the blocked off area, where the pink crystal sundial shone in the setting sun.

"Ah, perfect." Lysandre purred.

Just then, two teenagers snuck in through the gate. A girl with a pink hat, and a weird, gothy looking guy with purple hair.

"Mr. Lysandre?" Serena gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to... um, see the special sundial, mademoiselle. Everybody takes little peeks of things that are private, don't they?" Lysandre murmured in his rich, dulcet-toned voice.

Suddenly, the sun aligned just right, and the sundial burst into blinding pink lights that lit the reddish orange skies like a glittery explosion.

Lysandre climbed up onto the sundial to get a better look.

All of a sudden, the gates burst open to reveal the parade marching in. A giant float emerged. All the citizens rode on it, clapping and cheering. Even Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont were on board. The local gym leader, Olympia, rode on top.

Jessie and James, hiding behind all the sculpted bushes, threw explosives all around the float just as Mew burst out of the beautiful sky.

Giovanni was standing atop the gym."Everyone! Lysandre from Lysandre Labs is attacking the float! The message he broadcasted on HIS Holocaster was true! GET HIM!"

Mew, who was attracted to the sun dial like a magnet, was caught in the flames. Searing it's fleshy pink skin, Mew made the fire worse by spewing Flamethrowers everywhere.

"Ahh!" Bonnie screamed. Clemont hugged his sister tight and jumped all the way off the huge float. Serena shrieked.

"ASH IS STUCK INSIDE!" she tried to run to the float.

"Sarafina, wait!" Jameson gripped Serena tight. "It's dangerous to go alone! Stay right here!"

While Mew thrashed and raged, Meowth shot out a contraption to restrain it. Dragging it away, it stopped spewing fire.

Then the burning float began to be covered in frothy bubbles. Ash's Froakie saved everyone!

"Lysandre has been captured and it being taken away by... enforcement!" Giovanni sneered.

Actually, Lysandre had just escaped the flames by diving into the river, but nobody noticed the Mew.

To be continued...


End file.
